


The Falliable Pillar

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Flashbacks, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya does not fall in love. He thinks of himself as above that drivel. (It aches in his chest, in his lungs, and it feels like he's dying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falliable Pillar

_"Why are you so happy today, Onee-san?"_

_Fuyumi, beaming, gathers up her brother and swirls around the room with him._

" _One day you'll be as old as me, and then you'll understand. But you have to wait till then." She presses a kiss to her tiny brother's brow. They sway for a bit longer, stepping in time to the tune of an imaginary love song._

* * *

The granite is cold, unyielding against Kyoya's fingers as they dig horribly into the rim of the sink. He catches an eye in the mirror and his hold steels.

* * *

" _I'll have none of this nonesense, Fuyumi. This is the end of discussion!" The door slams. Kyouya waits a heartbeat, before tiptoing to his sister's room. He edges towards her bed._

" _Why are you crying, Fuyumi?"_

_Fuyumi lifts her face up from her hands, face streaked with trails of black mascara. She smiles despite herself, and hoists him onto her lap._

" _Will you promise me something, Kyouya?" She bends her neck and her hair falls down over them, like a curtain concealing them from the outside world. "When you get to be fourteen like me, promise you won't fall in love?"_

* * *

The syllables are laden, clumsy in his mouth. They rise up in the back of his throat and linger, as if threatening to choke away their sincerity. And it's all for nothing too, because even now, he _still_ can't bring himself to say it aloud, so instead he's left mouthing empty words at himself in the mirror.

_I love you._

His mouth has gone dry, tongue thick, and he does not try to say it again.

* * *

" _Your birthday's coming soon..."_

_Kyouya's pen stops middraft. He looks up at his sister._

" _Yes, and...?" A crease appears appears in her brow._

" _I..." She falters, before sighing. "If you can... try not to fall in love before your marriage is arranged." Kyouya scoffs at this._

" _That's no concern Fuyumi, trust me. I have more important things to deal with than petty infatuation."_

* * *

Fuyumi knows. He can tell by the way she looks at him now, lucid eyes filled with sympathy. And Kyouya _hates_ that, _despises_ being pitied, even if he knows there is little alternative for her to feel for him, considering.

* * *

_He's always prided himself in his emotional restraint. While the other boys in his class are becoming interested in girls and dating, he alone among them is able to quell his budding hormones and keep himself focused on walking the fine line he's been handed. It adds to his sense of superiority._

* * *

" _...Class representatives, please, allow me to introduce you to our new student..."_

" _...I think the one who's really given up here is you, Kyouya..."_


End file.
